bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Future Street Racer
Future Street Racer is an arcade racing game. There are two different versions of it, FSR 2165 and FSR 3D. A unit for FSR 2165 can be found in the Boys' Dorm and the Townie Hideout. An FSR 3D console can be found in the Beach House. The prizes tent at the Carnival has one of each. They were apparently programmed in 1995. Gameplay The only difference between FSR 2165 and FSR 3D is the point of view. FSR 2165 has a top down viewpoint, whereas FSR 3D is in third person perspective. The game is a car race in a futuristic setting. There are three separate races. The cars, both the players and the enemies, can fire missiles at the other cars that will blow them up and force them to stop briefly while they explode and then respawn. There are boosters on the race track that briefly speed the cars up. There are also shortcuts that are blocked by alternating electrical currents. The computer players never try for the shortcuts, and if the player hits the electrical current his car is blown up as if hit by a missile. Playing costs 50¢. The player can continue from the last level he completed for 25¢. If you finish a level below 1st place, the game says you failed to "defeat the space pirates". There is no reward for winning. Upon successfully completing FSR 3D, players will see a screen reading "Get ready for ''Future Street Racer 3245 ''coming next summer to an arcade near you!", hinting to a possible sequel to it, but can never be found within the game. In-game Role As there is no high score in either version of Future Street Racer, winning is not required for 100% completion. It also cannot be played until after This Is Your School is completed. It will have a sign over the screen saying it's "Out of Order" Trivia *According to the Bully Facebook, Pete Kowalski has the high score. *The game may be a reference to WipEout, seeing as how they both involve piloting hovercars around futuristic tracks and using weapons against the AI opponents. Also the names of both games each have the year the game takes place in in the title, a common occurrence in the WipEout series (with WipEout 2048 and WipEout 2097). Considering the game was "programmed" in 1995, that is also the same year when the first WipEout game was released. *The acronym of the Future Street Racer series, "FSR", also makes a WipEout reference to one of the series' teams, F.E.I.S.A.R. *This game is also very similar to the FZERO series, where the races may likely be set in cities from different planets (as opposed to WipEout having race tracks solely on Earth) and that the opponents of the races are referred to as "space pirates". There are also antagonistic characters in the FZERO storyline that are also space pirates, where they enter the races to fund their evil schemes. Gallery FSR 2165 Menu.jpg FSR 2165 Ingame.jpg FSR 2165 Arcade.jpg FSR 3D Menu.jpg FSR 3D Ingame.jpg FSR 3D Arcade.jpg Category:Minigames Category:Arcade Games